The Blood Moon
Over the years, there have been many legends passed down. One of them tells of a rare occurrence known as the blood moon. First I'll tell you about some events to look for beforehand as a warning. Then, what happens during this rare and deadly event. Lastly, i’ll give you some tips to raise your chances of survival, should you find yourself during this event. The first thing that will alert you will happen at eight pm at night. Your pets will start barking like crazy. Any attempt to confront them will end in vain. Overtime their behaviour will become worse and worse. They will try to rip out or eat all your furniture. They will even try to bite you. Don’t be alarmed, they are simply trying to warn you about the event. Eventually, all the animals in your town will start to display the same odd behaviour. Why do they know it’s coming when we don’t? There is a simple reason, and it’s not what you think. You see, all animals have a sixth sense that allows them to detect natural events. Don’t believe me, think about how many pets and animals have warned their owners right before tragedy struck. Anyway, sometime during the middle of the pet event the second event will start to happen. This event will last exactly one hour. The sky will fill with clouds the shape of whirlpools and it will start to lightly rain. At first the rain will appear to be normal but don't let that fool you. Half an hour into the event the clouds will start to become a leafy shade of green. This is when everyone needs to take cover from the rain. Why you ask? Well, for the last ten minutes of the event the rain will become a toxic shade of dark green. Anyone who is still left outside will die a swift death because the rain will now have a PHD of four thousand. Yes, you heard me right, four thousand. If you survived then good for you, but it’s not over just yet. You do get thirty minutes to prepare for the third event though, which is good, because you will need it. During this time you will want to find some sort of weapon. It could be anything you feel conferrable to defend yourself with should the need appear. Got something? Now locate a spot to hide before the event starts, and stay quiet during the whole thing or you will die for sure. I still haven’t told you what the third event is yet have I? You see, at exactly ten pm a monster known as Find will arrive from the East and try to find you. It is basically like a massive game of hide and seek. If the monster finds a person they will proceed to brutally devour them. You can try to fight back with the weapon you choose before but I highly doubt that you will be able to avoid your fate. Oh, and don’t attempt to outrun it ether, this creature is as fast as a fully modded sport car with turbo turning. your only chance is to hide from it and pray that it doesn’t discover you for a whole hour. The more people the more luckily you are to come out alive, right? If you manage to survive all three events then good for you, now you only have to worry about the blood moon. It will raise at exactly midnight and will last until sunrise the next morning. This is the most dangerous event of them all. You have probably realized by now that you only have an hour to prepare once you complete event three. Once the one hour countdown starts quickly board up all your doors, windows, etc. Basically anywhere that you can see though to the outside. Now just sit back and wait. You will know it has started if you hear the sound of moaning outside. The blood moon will cause all the people that have died at some point in your town to rewaken. But, they are now zombies out for your blood. Do not open your door for any of them or they will try to eat your guts out. Now comes the easy part: wait until sunrise. I highly suggest getting some sleep to block off all sound and to make the time go by quicker. No matter how you wait it out once the first rays of light shine over the horizon all the zombies will jump back into their graves. Congratulations, you have successful survived the blood moon. You may now go back to your normal dally lives. And the catch, well, the zombies have now set their appetite on you. The only piece of advice I can give you is this: look around you often while outdoors, because you never know. They just might set up an ambush and pounce. “And that is the legend of the blood moon folks, now let’s put out the campfire and return to our cabins for some rest, we are playing capture the flag tomorrow, and I bet none of you want to miss it.” “Yes, Sr, we don’t.” Wrtten by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Rituals